The Vostian Empire
Description The Vostian empire, spans most of the Northern Continent. This Empire is highly secluded from the other Continental governments due to the surrounding population of Merfolk and Sea people who discourage visitors by sinking ships that stray too close to their domain. The Vostian Empire's population is made up of all races and peoples. However some groups within the Empire's borders, such as Wood elves who live within the Eetil Forest and the Marsin Forest, and the Orcish Tribe in the Stotii Mountains to the north do not give their allegiance to the Empress. Over time, and not without conflict, contracts have been made which allow these groups to remain semi-independent of the Empire. Flags All of the flags in the Vostian Empire share some simliarities: * A line at every corner of the flag, symbolising the unity of the 4 kingdoms. * A blue background, symbolising the Vostaian Ocean * A colorful circle The circle's placement on the flag is based on the Kingdoms location within the Empire. Aka, as Salyia is the Western Kindom, the circle is placed on the left of the map. The circle also changes color based on the magic of the Emperor. As the Empress is a Destruction Mage, the color is red. The color is often red. The flag of the Vostian Empire represents the Emperor's hand as they hold the magic of the Vostian empire in their hand. Culture It is difficult to describe the Vostian empire's culure as a whole, due to its size as a nation and the variety of communities within the different Kingdoms and regions. However, some cultural influences are universal. This includes the nonchalant manner enwitch Vostian's engage with magic. It also includes the pregiduce towards illusionary magics found all across the main kingdoms. It is also important to recognize that the Vostian Empire's culture is highly based upon the Northern Pantheon of Godsand on Vostian Magic. Political Structure The capital of the Vostian Empire is Vostanthia, where the Empress Rachel III rules. The empire is split into four regions which are designated as Kingdoms of the Empire. Each has its own King or Queen and specialized laws for the land (while still conforming to universal laws of the empire). The Kingdoms are also distinct in culture, though some overarching themes transcend those distinctions. Each Kingdom also has a delegated Ambassador who serves within Vostanthia as an advisor to the Empress. History Much of the Vostian empire's history is lost to time. It is known that the original mortals who lived on Vostanthian soil were great mages, with god given powers far beyond any seen today. They are known to have created many of the great architectural wonders of the empire. Such as its crossing rivers, and the impossible waterfalls of Vostanthia, the capital. The most powerful mages set up their capitals, and formed their own Kingdoms within the Empire, with the most powerful taking up residence in Vostanthia and ruling over all of the Empire. The names of these great mages have been lost to history, though it is said that those who rule the Kingdoms now are their descendants (though this is improbable). It was not long before the powerful magics allowed them to conquer the entirety of what is now the Vostian Empire. There has always been resistance, however. The elves of Eetil, with the Kingdom of Alii, were the first group to be allowed to become semi-independent, and the only group to do so peacefully. Though there is no formal contract with the elves of Marsin Forest, they have never claimed allegiance with the Empire. There have been several unsuccessful attempts to force them into loyalty. The most recent contract was made with the Orcs of the Stotii mountains. After years of the northern parts of the empire being terrorized by orcish raids, the Kingdom of Rolan fought a very long and dispersed war against the orcs. Kingdoms * Salyia * Rolan * Alii * Ru Category:Vostian Empire Category:Northern Continent